


Meeting the brothers

by TheTrueFro



Series: SWTOR series [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Meeting the Family, Multi, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, slight spoilers for the Jedu Consular, slight spoilers for the smugglers story, spoilers for the imperial agent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: After eliminating the Star Cabal the former Cypher Nine, Tyber Surik, is not sure what to do next. Raina happens to have an idea
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/ Yana-Ton, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Raina Temple, Nadia Grell/Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Risha Drayen/Male Smuggler, Yana-Ton/Raina Temple
Series: SWTOR series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Meeting the brothers

Tyber Surik relaxes in the pilot seat of his seat as he tries to think of what to do next, while trying not to think about Hunter's death. It's funny, back when he was hunting them; Tyber hated Hunter. But, now that she's gone; it hits him how much they meant to him.

"Sir? May I speak freely?" Ensign Raina Temple asks from her station nearby.

"Raina, my dear, you are always welcome to speak your mind when it's just us." He responds.

"I believe we need to head to Voss, sir." Temple states. Tyber stands up to look at the woman that is for all intents and purposes his wife. He has a bad feeling about where this is leading.

"Whatever for Raina?" He asks casing her to stop what she's doing and turn to look at him.

"Your other wife." She states simply her voice devoid of emotion. If it wasn't for the years of training Tyber would have instantly revealed the panic rushing through his head. Flashing his wife his most charming smile, Tyber begins to appease her.

"Raina, I thought we discussed this. I love you. Yana-Ton was just a one time thing. A marriage of convenience, nothing more." Tyber states glossing over the fact that he does have feeling for the beautiful Voss woman.

"Sir, we both know that is a lie. Besides I'm not jealous. I think it's unfair that I'm the only wife you get to send time with." Temple explains confusing the former Cipher agent.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to share. And I'm willing to bet that Yana-Ton would be as well." Temple explains. Tyber's eyes widen before he smiles.

"Well let's set a course for Voss." Tyber remarks before heading to the galaxy map.

On Voss, Yana-Ton is getting groceries for her families' tea shop. As she does this, she can't help but wonder of where her husband is. He seemed like an honorable man and seemed genuinely bothered by her father's murder; yet they haven't heard anything from him since his meeting with The Three. She silently hopes the people he was hunting didn't kill him. A whistle derails her train of thought. Turning around she sees several Imperial soldiers looking at her lecherously.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you come join us for a drink?" one of them slurs as another takes a swig from a bottle. Yana-Ton ignores them as she continues to shop. That is until someone grabs her wrist. Turning she sees it's the soldier that previously spoke to her. He is looking at her rather angrily now. Trying not to show fear, Yana-Ton tries to pull her wrist from his grasp. That just causes his grip to tighten.

"Please let me go." She requests. This just causes his angry frown to deepen.

"Sweetheart, saying please just makes me get more rough." He remarks as Yana-Ton notices the other soldiers start to surround her. She glances around but doesn't any Voss Commandos nearby. Just as she's about to give up hope she hears the sounds of weapons being drawn.

"Let her go." the dispassion in Tyber's voice belying his cold fury. Yana-Ton turns to see her husband, as well as the ones he called Temple and Vector, standing there weapons drawn.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" The soldier asks after releasing Yana-Ton as he and the others put their hands up. Yana quickly moves behind her husband, as he continues to aim at the soldiers.

"You seem to be laboring under the assumption that I should care." Tyber retorts.

"You fool! I am Sergeant Ezekiel Killian, I serve Darth Occulus. With a single holocall, I could have your head." The soldier declares. Yana-Ton hears Temple let out a scoff as Tyber holsters his blaster and pulls out his Holocom.

"Let's test that, shall we?" Tyber asks before pushing a couple buttonson his Hololcom. A robe wearing figure wearing a strange skull mask appears causing the soldiers to step back in fear.

"Ah Tyber, how are you, my friend?" the figure asks the mask distorting their voice slightly.

"I've been better Elias. But thank you for asking." Tyber responds as Yana-Ton looks at the figure in slight surprise. She remembers Elias from her and Tyber's wedding but no one called him Darth Occulus back then.

"Do you have some sort of issue you need my help with? Otherwise I have no time to chat. I have a meeting with Darth Marr in ten minutes." Elias informs Tyber.

"A squad of soldiers lead by a Sergeant Ezekiel Killian were drunkenly harassing my dear wife, Yana-Ton. They also claimed that you would endorse their horrendous actions." Tyber explains. Elias turns to look at the soldiers who, now that their master's attention is on them, appear to be utterly terrified.

"Is. This. True?" Elias asks cold fury emanating through the holocall. Killian wrings his hands together as he bows his head in terror.

"My...my.. milord, I assure you if we knew that the woman was connected to you, we wou.." Killian pleads before stopping as soon as Elias raises his hand.

"You make a mockery of the glorious empire in which you serve and, worse than that, you make a mockery of me. Report to the Imperial space station. One of Moff Pryon's ships will arrive to collect you soon. You and your squad will be spending the rest of the war on Hoth. Chipping ice of the aerial antennas. Now get out of my sight!" Elias declares. Killian and his squad bow before fleeing for the the shuttle up to the imperial space station. After they are gonna, Elias turns back to look at Tyber.

"I must go now, Elias. Darth Marr is not the kind of man you keep waiting. Though before I go, I just wanted to remind you that Thorn is hosting a little get-together in about a week to celebrate our different successes. You and any of your crew that wish to attend are invited." Elias tells him before ending the call.

"That sounds fun doesn't? The get-together, I mean." Temple remarks happily. Tyber nods in agreement before turning to Yana-Ton and pulling her into an embrace, which she is quick to return.

"Yana-Ton, are you hurt?" Tyber asks as he holds her close.

"I am unharmed, husband. Though after the last time you were on this planet I didn't expect you to return." Yana-ton admits.

"I left the way I did because of the people I was hunting. They killed your father because of me and I didn't want you to be put at risk because of me. But, they are gone now and I have question for you." Tyber tells her. Yana-Ton pulls away from her husband to look him in the eye.

"How would you like to travel the stars with me?" He asks to which Yana-Ton smiles.

"I would like that." She replies. After they help Yana-ton finish her errands, they all return to the tea house to explain to Yana-ton's family what is going on as well as collect her belongings. Her family is slightly hesitant to allow her to go but Tyber convinces them with ease. When they arrive at his ship, Tyber shows Yana-Ton to his quarters and helps her start to putting away her belongings. As she is doing this she notices that his personnel effects aren't the only ones in there.

"Husband? Do you already share this room with someone?" Yana-Ton asks.

"Yes he does." She hears Temple answer from behind her. Turning around she looks at both Temple and Tyber.

"You are married to her as well, Tyber?" Yana-Ton asks wanting to get straight to the point. Tyber just nods to answer.

"Tyber and I love each other, just as much as he loves you. I'm willing to share him but since you were technically married to him first it's only fair if you decide." Temple explains looking like she may already know what Yana-Ton will decide on.

"He is my husband and he awakened my passions. We have a bond that I can tell the two of you share as well. So, I'm willing to share as well." Yana-Ton states to which Temple and Tyber both smile. Temple walks over to Yana-Ton and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think that the two of us are going to get along really well." Temple remarks with a sultry smile that Yana-Ton feels compelled to return.

"As long as you both talk to each other, you'll get along better than I do with my brothers." Tyber remarks sadly causing both his wives to look at him in surprise.

"I didn't realize that you had siblings, Tyber. How come you don't speak of them?" Temple asks. Tyber sits down at the foot of his bed with a sad sigh. His wives are quick to sit on either side of him to offer their support.

"I don't speak of my older brother because I hate that he was Father's favorite because he developed strong Force powers like our ancestor, Meetra Surik. I can do a couple force tricks but nothing like Hedrick can do. My younger brother and I don't get along because he never seemed to have any ambition or deserve to take things seriously. Neither of them approved of me joining the Empire either; though, Father approved of my choice." Tyber explains.

"Why don't we call them. I think that once they see that you are happy and surrounded by people that truly care about you, they'll accept you." Temple suggests to which after several quiet minutes of quiet contemplation, Tyber nods in agreement. Leading the way to the Holoterminal, Tyber puts in two separate codes. After a few minutes, a soldier and a man dressed in republic huttsball gear appear.

"Hey Corso." The soldier greets the other.

"LT Iresso." The other man replies before they look at Tyber and his wives.

"Who are you?" Iresso asks as Corso crosses his arms.

"I'm someone that knows all the secrets of Hedrick and Krier Surik. If you don't want me to put them on the Holonet, I suggest you go get them." Tyber threatens to which Corso and Iresso and quick to listen. Temple looks at her husband.

"Did you have to threaten them?" She asks to which Tyber nods.

"This way my brother have no choice but to speak with me and I don't have to identify myself to their underlings." Tyber explains before a Miraluka in Voss style robes and a Nautolan clad only in a pair of pants appear.

"Okay who has the ba... Tyber I should have known it would be you. I was kinda in the middle of something with my wife so can you hurry up and tell us what you want." The Nautolan demands in annoyance.

"Sir? How can your brothers be a Miraluka and Nautolan when you are a Rattataki?' Temple asking sounding incredibly confused.

"Don't worry miss, my brothers and I used to ask our father the same question. He would always mumble something about an ancient machine on Belsavis before changing the subject. Now, who are you?" The Miraluka asks.

"She is Raina Temple, one of my dear wives along Yana-Ton here." Tyber states causing his brothers to look at him in surprise.

"Risha! get dressed and come out here!" The Nautolan calls out looking behind him.

"Nadia could you join me please?" The Miraluka requests looking behind him as well. After a few minutes two women join Tyber's brothers.

"We got a job, Krier?" the one with Tyber's Nautolan sibling asks.

"Is something wrong, Master?" the young woman asks Hedrick causing Tyber to let out a mocking scoff.

"Oh the master Jedi is romantically involved with his young Padawan; whatever would the Council say?" Tyber asks mockingly causing Nadia, Risha, and Krier to all glare at him.

"Learn that humor in empire brother? And here I thought all the empire taught their minions to do was slaughter civilians." Krier taunts vehemently.

"Ask your Republic about Project Siantide or look into what the former Supreme Chancellor allowed Jedi Master Jun Seros to do; and then we'll talk about about which side is morally right." Tyber snarls back before ending the call. He stands there for a minute taking deep breathes and letting them out slowly.

"That could have gone better." Yana-Ton remarks sadly.

"I apologize. My brothers always succeed at trying my patience. Now let's finish getting Yana-Ton settled in." Tyber suggests leading the way back to the trio's shared quarters.


End file.
